The way of the old sweet game
by Gloyd Orangeboar
Summary: Plot is in the story. Read and Review !
1. Chapter 0 - Little Plot

In this story, I tell my OC's (what i sent to the Candlehead's OC - ad) history and in the same, whole Sugar Rush Speedway's history. In the later chapters of story, there comes scenes of movie.

Sugar Rush Speedway... The game where 15 happily kids racing all days in sweet land of Sugar Rush. But, there are not always like that. Sugar Rush had a tough time. All viruses tried to destroy it with Turbo. You - yes, I mean **you - **think that Sugar Rush is made in 1997. WRONG ! It's original version is made in 1982. Same year with Fix-it-Felix Jr. There are only 4 racers in the original version of Sugar Rush. Vanellope Von Schweetz, Minty Sakura, Gloyd Orangeboar and Colin Van Colaspray (my OC what I sent to Candlehead's OC-ad)


	2. Chapter 1 - First Step of Long Way

**31 years earlier...**

There are beautiful day in the yard of Litwak's Family Fun Center. Arcade opens in one minute. Litwak brings one new game machine with cart. Litwak said : "Welcome to the Litwak's Arcade." He opened door and children goes in. Litwak brings game machine to the middle of arcade and connects machine's powerline to the wall. Machine goes on and Litwak said : "Now, it can load few hours."

In the arcade, four kids lies on the big donut. The world around four kids is full of sweets, donuts, sodas and countless number of sweet things. One of kids haves pumpkin on his head, orange coat, white candycorn-t-shirt, brown pants and brown shoes. Another one of kids haves candies on her black hair, cyan hoodie, brown mini-skirt and tights. One side is cyan-white and one is cyan-white-pink. Third of kids haves green hairs with ponytails. Pink-white kimono, rosy cheeks, brown-pink pants and black shoes. Last of kids haves black crew cut, blue hoodie, sunglasses, black pants, scepter, black-blue shoes. Then, all of them starts to wake up. Boy with pumpkin on his head checks places on the game and finds little tag on the ground and he thinks : "_What's that tag_ ?" In the tag, is a images of these above kids and something names under them. Under the pumpkinhead-boy image reads : "_Gloyd Orangeboar_". Under the candy-haired blackhair-girl reads : "_Vanellope Von Schweetz_". Under the japanese kimono girl - image reads : "_Minty Sakura_" Last of the photos, where are boy with black crew cut and blue hoodie, reads : "_Colin van Colaspray_" Gloyd says : "_C'mon kids. There are some tag ?_" Kids readed that. Vanellope thinks and she concluded : "_Maybe they are our names ? Pumpkinhead, Gloyd. Jap-Mint, Minty. Coladrunk, Colin..._" On the Gloyd's t-shirt's candy corn - images. There sprays water to the other racers. Gloyd reads tag : "_According to this, I am prankster with sweet tooth, Vanellope are hard candy, Minty are "Japanese sweet..." and Colin are "Combination of soda and perfection." And according to this tag, we are a racers in the Sugar Rush Speedway. But where's our cars, and track ?"_

There comes 4 cars and big track. One car are red formula car with Coca-Cola-theme. One car are big pumpkin with 4 wheels. One car are light green candy-wrapper-car. And one car are like Minty's car but white. Gloyd continues to read : "_And, we must practice because people gonna play our game in one hour. If there are big voice what says : "Quarter alarm"- we have to go to our program and race in this track. Our game is 8-bit racing game. Let's go to the practice._" They drives their karts to big carage and they starts their karts. Then, they are gone to the big racing track.


	3. Chapter 2 - First Race

**Warning : **_One Spoiler from movie..._

In the first race of these four gaming characters - Gloyd Orangeboar, Colin Van Colaspray, Vanellope Von Schweetz and Minty Sakura - these racers don't drive so good. Colin flied to the wall, Gloyd drops to the river, Vanellope drives to the underground and Minty drives to the wall too. They drives with mistakes long long time and gets new lives but very soon, they learns to drive and driving is so easy to them. Colin is first of the racers. Vanellope are second. Gloyd are third and Minty are last one. Raceway consists of the sweet raceway, one lollipop cave, Ice Cream Mountains and candy cannon. Colin goes from candy cannon and comes to the road what leads to the Ice Cream mountains. One minute later, Vanellope and others drives from cannon too.

Colin is in the same cave, where Turbo tries destroy Vanellope 30 years later (in the movie). Colin drives about 200 miles in hour and he crosses finish line first. He goes to the carage and waits others.

Little moment later, all 4 racers are in the carage again. Gloyd said : "_That race is very nice... I learned to drive !_" Vanellope said happily : "_I learned too ! _" All racers talks about their racing experiences. They goes to the waiting room of the carage. Then, in the waiting room. There comes big voice : "_QUARTER ALARM ! QUARTER ALARM !_" Colin said : "_Let's go to our positions..._"

In the speedway. Kids sees a big window what shows real word. Colin looks window and he says : "_Some day, I gonna visit in the real world..._" Then, gamer behind the screen, starts to play and race starts again.

**Author's note : **Okay, that's very short chapter. There are coming lot of shorter chapters...


End file.
